Note Passing
by kittykatkool13
Summary: Percy and gang pass notes in class
1. Chapter 1

**Percy **AnnabethThalia_nico_

**Heyo guys watcha doin?*Isabella style***

Kickin some Nico butt

Guys we shouldn't pass notes in class.

_Owww_

**You just passed notes in class OMG you are breaking rules . wheres my annabeth and what have you done with her!**

_Owww_

I did not pass any notes

**Did too**

Did not

**Did too**

Did not

**Did too**

DID nOT

_oww thalia quit kicking my foot_

**DID TOO  
**DID NOT**  
DID TOO  
**DID NOT

**BLUE CHOCOCHIP COOKIES**

_Dude those are Deelicious._

**I know I LURVE 'em**

Widdle pwercy has a cwush 

That was the worst change of topic ever. Nico its delicious not whatever you just wrote.

_Its called slang lady_

Hey Nico

_Yeah_

SHUT UP

Guys the teachers coming our way .

**So**

_So_

i hate to say this but –so?

Stop writing you baffoons-

"Care to explain miss Chase?" Mr D asked raising a brow

"uh" Annabeth started

"ya know" Thalia said

"yeah " Percy

"whoops" Nico finished

"detention " Mr D said

**I know really short but its just an intro (sorta). Sooo…my first fanfic hope you like it.**

**Pls review**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Hey guys lookie here second chapter's up!**

**Percy **Annabeth Thalia _Nico__ Poseidon **Athena**_

Hey Percy did you just do what I think you did?

**Yeah and did you do that thing I asked you to do!**

What's up with the shady talks?

Nothing

**Nothing**

_Yawn!_

_Hey kiddos!_

**What**

_The_

Fu-

Language Thalia cool breathe in breath out yeah like that. Now who's a good girl

I am

_Ooooookay?_

_Who are you anyway?_

**Facepalm**

Facepalm

Facerearrange for nico

_What why do you keep hitting me Thalia!_

Cuz you deserve it death breath

_Pinecone face_

Deathbreath

**Stop flirtin you two**

_I should say that for you two_

_Hey guys –_

_**Shut up(-all)**_

**That is not true**

Percy's right

Percy's little girl are we now

I don't know about you but I sure am not

Why you little(death glare)

**Cat fight cat figh….uh oh(get beaten up by thalia and annabeth)**

_Ooh percy got beaten by gurrrls_

_I wouldn't say that if I were you_

_**Who dare insult my daughter?!**_

**Nicoo**

_**And why should I trust you seaspawn?**_

_Hey he's my son_

_**All the more reason**_

_You're jealous_

_**OMG big word Poseidon **_

_I know I've been worki- hey are you making fun of me!_

_**Not achance**_

_Really?_

_**Not quite**_

_You're a meanie*pouty face*_

_**And you have put the kids to sleep with your useless banter**_

**Snore!**

_U 2 son!_

**What?!**

Hey guys the teacher's-

"and here we go again"

"did you say something miss Chase"

"No not at all sir"

"Okay carry on with your work"

"you nearly got us another detention"

"Detention miss Chase Mr Jackson"

"Thanks a lot kelp brain"

"No prob wise girl"

"ummm why are Thalia and Nico victory dancing"

"noooo idea. I wonder how their brain works…."

"I heard that"

"for you too Thalia and Nico"

"dang it"

"ow"

**a/n: Sooo how was it ?**

**Okay did you know you can get brain freeze with chilled juice? Cuz I just got one. Damn it hurt. Hehe pl pl pl pl review . Some ideas on the stupid id name would be nice as you can see mine is a flop show.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N:I reposted this chapter. No changes just an AN at the end :)Sort of out of ideas -_-**

Cweedbrn: yo. Any1 online?yoohooo!

Wizgurl: getting bored are we?

Cweedbrn: looks like I'm not the only 1.

Pokeyoureyesout: I'm totally taking a screen shot with the time clearly shown and the date. Little miss perfect princess is IMing at1am in the morning! Man never thought I'd ever see this day…

Cweedbrn: ikr why didn't I think of that

Wizgurl: shut it u 2. Thalia am specifies morning.

Diealready:My bloody screen won't stop pinging . would u freakin stop IMing

Pokeyoureyesout: can't you just switch your lappie off dumb donkey….

Wizgurl:yeah

Cweedbrn:hey I was goin 2 say THAT. AND I WILL. WATS UP WITH U AND DOTS HUH!

_Pokeyoureyesout has changed her name to diepercy_

Wizgurl: its called period Percy boo

Diepercy: the name says it all. And what's with you and caps. And Percy boo seriously

Cweedbrn: oops I accidentally pressed the caps. Hehehehe whoopsie daisies

Diealready: what is up with you two

Diepercy: yeah. Well im gonna crash now so gb.

Wizgurl : school tomorrow. Gn

Diealready: im gonna die too

_Diealready is offline._

Cweedbrn:nooo stay plz . NOOOOOOOOO!

_Cweedbrn is offline._

Diepercy: who would have thought.

_Diepercy is offline._

_Wizgurl is offline_

**So guys hit or miss?**

**I know short chapter yeah yeah! But its good right? I hope so! :D**

**Thank you guys sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o much for the awesome, awesome reviews !**

**Give me ideas guys!**

**LUV YA!**


End file.
